Snow White Queen
by 13animenurd13
Summary: "You'll never know the way your words have haunted me." He leaned closer to his desire and lightly nibbled her neck. His hidden eyes gleamed in delight when she let out a gasp. Pulling away from her neck, he inhaled the apple scented locks of hair and groaned. "If only you'd realize how much you excite me..." BelphegorxReader.


**Snow White Queen**

**Pairing: BelphegorxBri; Tragedy GokuderaxBri: If you're not Bri: Replace her name with yours, her hair and eye color with yours and anything else.**

**Song: Snow White Queen by Evanescence **

**ATTENTION! GOKUDERA FAN GIRLS! PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! IT HAD TO HAPPEN! SO DON'T COME AFTER ME WITH WEAPONS! ALSO! THIS STORY IS DARK! SO BEWARE!**

_**"Stoplight, lock the door. Don't look back."**_

You rushed home, your paranoia in full bloom. A twig cracked on the silent night street. Blonde short hair whipped around your face in fright. Nothing was there. Shuddering you resumed your sprint to your apartment complex. Your pale hands shaking as you fiddled with your keys.

"Ushishishi~" The creepy laughter rang out ominously.

You dropped your passage into safety.

Footsteps creaked towards you slowly.

Your breath hitched as a sense of full dread struck your core. Quickly, you grabbed your keys and jammed them into the keyhole.

The footsteps grew quicker and closer.

With a _click_, you threw your door open, bolted inside and slammed the door shut.

"Ushishishi~ Princess, come out and play?~"

The door knob turned.

You launched at it and effectively locked it. You stood on your tip toes to gaze into the peephole, yet stopped yourself halfway;before turning away from the door.

_**"Undress in the dark, and hide from you, all of you."**_

Shakily, you went to your room and kept the light off. You knew that your stalker would somehow be able to see you with the light on.

The wind howled and a scratching noise echoed in the dark room.

You jumped and decided to change in the bathroom where there was no window.

Unknowing eyes peeked at you from behind your curtain as you drifted to sleep.

Scratches were once again at the window, yet you did not hear them.

_**"You'll never know the way your words have haunted me."**_

Purple curtains fluttered around the open window.

A hand stroked it's object of affection, and shuddered in delight when his love unconsciously snuggled closer. He licked his lips at her defenseless face.

She whimpered and rolled onto her side, exposing her beautiful pale neck.

He leaned closer to his desire and lightly nibbled her neck. His hidden eyes gleamed in delight when she let out a gasp. Pulling away from her neck, he inhaled the apple scented locks of hair and groaned. "If only you'd realize how much you excite me..."

The male leaned in and whispered in her ear.

Steely blue eyes snapped open as you jumped awake. Your eyes scanned the room and they landed wide-eyed on the open window. Shivering you got up and quickly locked your window. Wobbling, you climbed back into bed and draped the covers over you like a protective cocoon. His poison laced words echoing in your mind.

"_Ushishishi~ Bri, my Principessa, you can't hide from the prince. I'll always be there watching you. Waiting for the day I can claim you as mine, for the day where we can meet. You'll be mine."_

_**"I can't believe you'd ask those things of me."**_

You ignored the card in your locker that told you to stay away from your crush. You tended to also ignore his requests to meet him, to be his and to let him scar your skin. You shivered at the last one and proceeded to class, not noticing the growl of anger. Walking into class, you noticed there was another note on your desk. Groaning you read it and shivered.

It was written in blood... and it was fresh.

_Stay away from the Hurricane Bomb, who knows what misfortune will befall him?_

You threw it out once again, and smiled as your crush came into view. "Yo!~ Gokudera!"

He smiled then scowled. "Stupid woman."

_**"You don't love me now or ever,"**_

He paced in his room and smirked. He stared up at the ceiling and laughed. "Ushishishi~ The bomber brat won't have you! Bri, you'll love me soon enough."

_**"You belong to me My Snow White Queen."**_

You twirled in your room to one of your favorite songs. A loud song always made your worries go away, drown yourself in the music. Your doorbell rang and you twirled to the door and opened it. You stared. "U-um? Can I help you?"

The boy smiled and pulled out a rose. "Ushishishi~ you can... Bri."

Your eyes widened and you froze in fright, the gears in your head turning. You quickly made a move to close the door, but it was blocked by the boy's foot. Panicking, you bolted inside to your room.

He smirked and closed the door behind him. It closed with an audible click. He locked the door.

You panicked and cursed yourself as to why you didn't have a phone. Your eyes locked onto the window. It was your only way out. _'The window... but I live on the third floor!'_ You gulped and made a dash to the window.

Arms wrapped themselves around your torso and you froze. "Ushishishi, picking a lock is easy for the prince."

_**"There's nowhere to run so lets just get it over."**_

Your stalker threw you onto the bed and crawled over you. You thrashed and kicked, yet it seemed that made him even more excited. Pressure was applied to your chest and you gasped as a stinging sensation struck you.

"Ushishishi, I'm bored of your struggles Bri.~ Let the fun commence." He quickly kissed your lips.

You kept your mouth firmly closed and glared at him. _'Damn! I-I c-can't move!'_

He applied more pressure and penetrated your lips.

"MPH!"

He growled and devoured your mouth, his tongue tracing every crevice within. He tickled your tongue with skillful dancing.

As he pulled away, you gasped for air. You looked at the blonde male in fear. "W-w-why?"

"Ushishishi~," he laughed and stroked you cheek. "I know everything about you Bri: your pent up desire to spill blood, your hatred of your family and your pain."

You trembled. "T-that doesn't answer my question."

_**"Soon I know you'll see you're just like me."**_

He chuckled and inhaled your scent. "The prince deserves a princess as fine as yourself. We're so alike."

You glared. "Am not, you stalker!"

He laughed. "The names not "stalker". It's Belphegor or Bel, my princess." He stroked your cheek affectionately.

You tilted your head away from the touch.

"We both yearn for the taste of fresh blood, yearn to spill it..." His face split into an insane smile.

You shuddered.

"You internally despise your family, as do I with mine, we both have felt the ecstasy of cutting." He lifted up your shirt to reveal a scar on your stomach.

You were silent.

"We're made for each other Bri." He pulled out his knives. "I'll carve me into you."

_**"Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you."**_

Pain. That's all you could feel as he sliced away into your skin. "S-stop!"

Belphegor chuckled and licked his crimson stained blade. "Ushishishi~ Why princess? I'm just expressing my love."

You whimpered, your purple bed sheets were now black. Your once clear blue eyes were dimmed in a haze.

He laughed and leaned closer to you. Belphegor brought the knife to your face and lightly cut into it.

You shivered, no longer having the energy to scream in pain. Your blood had somehow splattered on his face, giving him an appearance true to his namesake.

He purred in delight and licked the wounds on your face.

"Nh!" You flinched, "B-belphegor..."

"Hn?~ He continued lapping your blood, and he used his other hand to create another cut along your leg.

"Ah!~" you arched and screamed in pleasure.

Bel smirked, his face splitting into an insane grin. "Finally you feel ecstasy." He continued slashing your legs.

"Ah!~" You shuddered and pulled him closer, the blade shredding through your skin.

He chuckled and continued cutting you. "Ushishishi!~" He bit into a wound on your neck,, his teeth sinking in deep.

You spasmed in pleasure. "A-Ah!~" Your vision began to fade.

He growled against your neck. "Mine."

You fainted from blood loss.

_**"Wake up in a dream, frozen fear."**_

You gasped awake. Glancing around your room, you sighed in relief as there was no blonde in sight. "It was all a dream..." Your body suddenly burned and your eyes widened.

There were bandages all over you.

_**"All your hands on me, I can't scream. I can't scream."**_

You walked tiredly towards home from school, when suddenly a hand shot out of the dark alley and pulled you in. Your back hit something sturdy and warm.

"Ushishishi~ Hello Bri.~"

You stiffened. "B-b-bel..."

"Let's play~" He pulled out his knives and dug into your flesh once more.

You opened your mouth to scream, but you bit your lip to prevent any sound from coming out.

"Ah~, that's right, if you screamed people would investigate..." Bel slammed his lips onto yours and continued claiming you.

You screamed into his sweet tasting mouth.

_**"I can't escape the twisted way you think of me."**_

Gokudera frowned. He saw the way you'd jump whenever someone touched you. He saw all those bandages around you. He was worried, and he would find out what happened. His pride as a gentleman rested on it.

You walked into class the next day drained. You slumped on your desk and closed your eyes.

_"Ushishishi~"_

Your eyes flew open and you jumped in surprise.

"Oi! Stupid woman, you alright?"

You glanced up and fake smiled at Gokudera. "Ya! I'm fine! Just didn't get a good sleep, not to mention I've been having rotten luck where I'm tripping and injuring myself."

He frowned. "Be careful... and get some sleep."

You forced another smile. "K!~"

_**"I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep."**_

You whimpered, tossing and turning in your sleep.

_"No! Stop! Bel!"_

_"Ushishishi~ Why princess?" He stroked your cheek._

_"B-b-because!"_

_"No... You're mine." He brought out a knife._

You jolted awake and glanced at the clock, blaring red numbers read one o'clock A.M. You sat up and curled into a ball. You weren't going to sleep again, you knew he'd invade your dreams once again.

_**"I don't sleep."**_

You trudged back to school the next morning, huge bags under your glazed over steel blue eyes.

Gokudera frowned and approached you. "Bri, you don't look good."

You dryly laughed. "Thanks, I spent two hours getting ready."

He flushed. "That's not what I meant! Things are obviously not "good". What's going on with you Bri, to the point where you had to fake a smile in front of me?" His eyes flashed with genuine worry and concern.

You paused then fake smiled again. "Nothing, I'm fine Gokudera..."

His eye's widened and he placed his hand gently on your cheek.

You blinked in confusion.

"You're trembling and crying."

"Eh?" You touched your non-bandaged cheek and felt the watery trail.

He pulled you into a hug. "Bri... I know this isn't the best of timing but...", he inhaled, "I like you, will you please be my girlfriend? I'll do everything in my power to make you happy."

You blinked and blushed. _'H-h-he l-l-likes m-m-me back?'_ You grabbed his shirt and nodded.

He smiled happily and pulled you chin up for a gentle soft kiss.

A pair of eyes watched the scene, rage flowing.

_**"You belong to me My Snow White Queen."**_

A week wen't by, and you have yet to hear from Belphegor. Your wounds have mostly healed, and some became scars. You smiled and grasped your boyfriend's hand.

Gokudera smiled quickly before covering it back up with a scowl.

You giggled. You've been staying at Gokudera's apartment since he confessed to you.

When he heard that a stalker did all that to you,, he immediately made you stay at his place and for the first time in a while you felt safe.

"The Prince does NOT like what he sees princess."

You froze and squeezed Gokudera's hand in fright.

Belphegor stood under a tree, arms crossed and glared through his bangs at the two.

Gokudera growled and pulled you behind him. He whipped out his dynamite. "Knife bastard! I'm already the Storm Guardian, you can't have the ring!"

He snorted. "The Prince isn't here for that petty ring."

Gokudera scowled.

Belphegor turned his attention back to you. "The Prince has come for his princess."

You stiffened and gripped onto Gokudera trembling.

Gokudera stared back and forth between the two of you and connected the dots instantly. He snarled. "No way in hell will I let you lay another finger on Bri!"

Belphegor frowned.

_**"There's no where to run so let's just get it over."**_

You watched in horror as the three edged knife slashed across Gokudera. "Goku!"

He groaned an steadied himself, blood dripped onto the black pavement. "Tch... Annoying knife bastard." He glanced back at you. "Don't worry Bri, I'm fine. Nothing I haven't experienced before."

You shakily noded.

Gokudera threw his bombs and Bel dodged. "Tch! Rocket Bomb!" His bombs headed in one direction, and Bel dodged again. The bombs turned mid-air and hit him.

"Ahhh~ The royal blood has been spilt!" Bel sang as the smoke cleared. Blood drizzled down his body.

You shivered. The battle has been going on for about thirty minutes. Both parties had serious injuries.

Gokudera teetered onto his knee.

You rushed over to him attempting to help him up.

He pushed you away. "I'm fine." Blood streamed down his face, and he began panting.

Belphegor stoop and approached the two. Blood spewed onto the pavement with every step he took; yet he did not care.

_**"Soon I know you'll see you're just like me."**_

_**(A/N: DON'T KILL ME GOKUDERA FAN GIRLS!)**_

You stood protectively in front of Gokudera.

He glanced up at you. "B-bri, you stupid woman! Run, I'll be fine!"

You didn't budge. "L-leave us alone Belphegor." You glared at him.

He smirked and gripped your hand.

You flinched as he leaned into whisper into your ear.

"Princess, take this and slit his throat. The Prince might forgive you." He passed you the knife.

You shuddered at the thought of causing a stream of... Your eyes flashed with bloodlust.

Bel smirked.

"No."

He blinked and blinked again. "Ushishishi?~" He caught the knife you tossed back to him.

"I won't kill him!"

His lips turned up in a feral snarl. "You will." He grabbed your hand and placed the knife in it.

"No! I won't! I'm not like you!"

Bel scowled, took the knife and pushed his way behind you. In a quick fluid motion, he slit Gokudera's throat.

"No!" You stared in horror at your boyfriend.

Gokudera gasped and chocked. He placed a hand against his throat to try and prolong his life.

Bel flicked the knife and turned to you. He held out his hand. "Come Princess, let's leave."

You ignored him and ran over to Gokudera. "Gokudera! Don't leave me! I love you!" You squeezed his hand.

"Tch... I-I love y-you too."

You kissed him.

He pulled away and weakly smiled. "I'll always be with you... stupid woman." he continued smiling.

You smiled then you were quickly pulled away. "Stop! Let go!"

Gokudera weakly reached for your hand.

Bel snarled and brought forth his knives. He quickly turned and pinned you up against a wall. He then drove his four knives into you; two in the arm and hand for the right and left.

You screamed in pain as he pushed the knives deeper and deeper into your flesh.

He whispered in your ear, "The Prince is displeased."

_**"Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you"**_

_**(A/N: WARNING! IT GETS REALLY DARK HERE!)**_

Gokudera tried to stand, but it was futile. The most he could stand for was a couple of seconds.

Bel dashed forward and kicked Gokudera down. "Ushishishi~" He brought his knives down upon Gokudera's stomach and sliced it open.

"GUWAH!" He screamed as Belphegor dug his hands into his stomach and pulled his intestines upward.

"Stop! Stop!" You screamed helplessly. You were stuck, and couldn't move.

"Ushishishi!~" He slashed the intestines before brutally ripping them out of his victims body.

"Gkk!" Gokudera bled more from his mouth and the slash to his neck.

Bel then stuck his hand back in and made his way to the lungs. He ran his fingers along the bottom of Gokudera's ribs and frowned. "These are in the way..."

"No! Stop! Please stop! Bel!" Tears streamed down your face.

He ignored you and pressed on Gokudera's chest hard.

A sickening crack was heard and Gokudera spasmed, he was barely alive.

"Ushishishi~" He dove his hand in and used his other hand to slice into his skin; allowing more passage into his victim's body. He smirked and squeezed Gokudera's lung.

Gokudera oozed more blood.

Smirking, Bel decided to end this. He stabbed into Gokudera's chest and ripped his heart out of his chest.

**"NO!"** You screamed in horror.

Gokudera fell limp, and his blood gushed allover Bel.

"Ushishishi!~" He hadn't had enough and continued slashing at the corpse.

You screamed and screamed, begging Bel to stop maiming the body.

He glanced over to you.

You stiffened when Bel stood.

Slowly the insane prince glided towards your form.

_**"Can't save your life"**_

Panting, Bel blinked and stared at the body underneath him. He slowly reached up and stroked the pale cheek. "Princess, wake up."

There was no answer, his Princess was in deep sleep.

_**"Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting"**_

Bel gently carried his beloved's body back to her apartment.

Once inside, he changed her into a pair of purple Pajamas. He then set her on a chair and stroked her cheek. "Ushishishi~ You're mine Princess, don't be angry at me. So lets stop this game you're playing."

_**Silence...**_

Bel frowned and flinched when he realized his wounds were still unattended and bleeding. He stroked her cheek and went into the bathroom to address his wounds.

_**"I'm loosing my mind"**_

"Ushishishi~ Princess~ Why won't you talk to the Prince?" He frowned.

"I'm sorry Bel..." You got up and hugged him. "I was just thinking about us.~"

He hugged you tightly. "Ushishishi~ The Prince forgives you."

You giggled and leaned in closer to your _new_ boyfriend. Gently you pecked him on the cheek.

"Ushishishi~" Bel blinked and she was gone, her form still in the chair he placed her in. She hadn't moved. It was all his imagination.

_**"And you just stand there and stare as my world divides"**_

Bel slammed his hands on the wall. Tears streamed down his face. "Ushishishi... Stop staring at me like that... I know you're not real."

Her lifeless body did not move.

"It's all been in my mind... I killed you myself..." He gripped his hands as he remembered what happened.

_**"You belong to me my Snow White Queen"**_

_He stroked your cheek with an insane smile on his face._

_You whimpered and stared at him._

_He leaned in and nibbled your neck with a purr._

_"B-b-bel! Stop!" You cried in fright, yet he paid no heed to it._

_Bel snaked an arm around you and licked upwards to your jaw. His tongue traveled across your trembling lips, demanding an entrance._

_You trembled and shook your head._

_Belphegor growled and bit into your sweet lips. He quickly thrusted his tongue into your moist cavern, savoring the taste._

_You rebelled and bit back at his invading appendage._

_He groaned and bit at your tongue. Blood slid down his lips and he greedily lapped up his dearest's blood. Bel pulled out his knives and sliced his woman's clothes in half._

_"Belphegor! Please! Stop!"_

_He payed no heed and nipped and marked at every exposed piece of skin; relishing in her moans._

_**"There's nowhere to run so lets just get it over with"**_

_He nibbled and trailed his tongue down her sculpted body. Purring, he swooped back up and licked away her tears._

_You panted heavily and your sweat rolled off you in buckets._

_A taste he very much liked. _

_He loosened the knives in her hands and arms. Skillful teeth nibbled around the wounds._

_"Argh! P-p-please! S-stop Bel!"_

_His mind processed it as something else and he sliced off her under garments. An animalistic growl broke through his throat. He dived in and attacked her chest with an onslaught f bites and licks._

_You moaned and trembled. The knives fell from your arms and hands. Quickly, you kicked him and attempted to flee._

_He snarled angrily and pounced on you, effectively pinning you to the ground._

_**"Soon I know you'll see you're just like me"**_

_He giggled as you screamed out in pleasure._

_You arched perfectly into his awaiting hands, and he ran them all over your body. You whimpered and made sounds requesting for more._

_Through his insane state of mind, the blonde prince mentally smirked as you realized that the two of us were indeed alike. And there was nothing you could do to stop it._

_**"Don't scream anymore my love cause all I want is you"**_

_He gripped your hips tightly and claimed what was his._

_You screamed and clung onto him, feeling the pain of his sudden entrance. Whimpering you burried your head into his shoulder._

_"Ushishishi~" He attacked her viciously, not giving her time to adjust to him. His pelvis twitched back and forth, pounding into her unwilling body. He thrusted in and out. Bel repeated the process relishing in her moans and screams of agony._

_"P-p-please!~ S-s-top!~ A-ah!~" You gasped and bit your lip._

_He stopped and looked at you; before resuming at an even rougher pace._

_You screamed._

_He didn't care when he could feel blood oozing from your insides. He didn't care that you were screaming. He didn't care that you were cursing him and damning him to hell. You were his, and his alone. "Mine!" He growled and bit your neck harshly. He shuddered before he released inside you._

_You slumped to the floor crying. "I despise you."_

_He chuckled and brought out his knives._

_A tear streamed down your face before he was covered in a fresh batch of blood._

Bel punched the wall. He killed his most precious one. Chuckling, he plucked himself from the wall and made his way to his Princess's corpse. He pulled out his knives and chuckled.

_**"All I want is you"**_

"Gokudera may have you in mind and spirit..." He raised his bloody hands.

_**"All I want is you"**_

"But I'll have you in body and heart." He held the non-beating heart in his hands. He then brought the organ to his lips and gently gave it a kiss. "Ushishishi... After all Bri..."

_**"**_**"**_**All I want is you.**_**"**


End file.
